Remember, Remember
by live2rite
Summary: Miley and Lilly are in London promoting Hannah's new album. It's bonfire night and fireworks are going off. Will they go off between Miley and Lilly too? LILEY


A.N. So I really am working on chapter 10 of Learning to Move On but this just wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you guys like it :D

Disclaimer – don't own it

Remember, Remember

Miley stared over the London skyline from her hotel balcony. She was promoting Hannah's new album and her dad had agreed to spend half a week in London to promote in the UK, from Wednesday the 5th of November and she would be back in school by the following Monday. She hadn't wanted to go, she had told her dad that she would miss too much school, that she couldn't go on her own with just her dad because she would be too lonely. Her dad had simply smiled and had told her that Lilly was going too, that a TV show had wanted to do a segment on Hannah and her best friend. So that was how she came to be on a balcony, in London, watching firework after firework light the night sky. This was like the fourth of July, it was some holiday about some Parliament thing and a guy called Fawkes. She didn't know, world history wasn't her strong point but that was beside the point. The lights and the colours were so beautiful and that was what she was focusing on. She shivered and wrapped her jacket more tightly around her as a particularly large firework went off nearby.

Her thoughts were muddled, as they had been for the majority of the time recently. She was trying to sort out her jumbled feelings for her best friend and clear her mind before spending the whole night in her company. They were going out to dinner, just them as her dad had to make arrangements for the next few days. Ever since her dream where Lilly and Jackson had been attracted to each other, she wasn't able to sleep properly, she was afraid she would have to see Lilly crushing on her brother again ... and that was the problem ... that she was afraid to see _Lilly_, her girl, crushing on her brother, or anyone for that matter. The fireworks had been going off for over an hour now and it amazed her that they were still going strong.

She couldn't tell Lilly that she was crushing on her, that she wanted her in ways that she had never wanted anyone before, in both lustful and emotional ways. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the balcony door open but she felt Lilly step out. She smiled despite herself. She could always feel Lilly; she could always feel her girl.

"Are you ok, Miles?" she asked as she stood by her. She slipped her arm around Miley's waist and pulled Miley's arm around hers. "That's better" she sighed in contentment.

"I'm just thinking" Miley whispered into Lilly's hair as she automatically adjusted her position to wrap herself around her.

"About ...?" Lilly asked.

"Just stuff" Miley shrugged. There was a pause whilst Lilly thought over this answer.

"Miley ... please let me in, you've been distant lately and I don't like it, please ... just let me in" she begged. Miley looked at Lilly, looked into her eyes, she didn't know exactly what it was she saw there but she liked it. It was like Lilly was letting her see all of her and she suddenly felt stupid and hurtful for pulling away from Lilly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and tightened her grip on Lilly's waist, "I guess I've just been preoccupied" she told her, still skirting around the issue but Lilly knew what she was doing.

"Miley ..." she warned.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you" Miley said. She let her arm fall from Lilly's waist and walked to the edge of the balcony to grip the rail, "I've been thinking ... well, I've been feeling something different recently ... God I can't believe I'm about to tell you this" Miley shook her head slightly and turned to face Lilly, "I've been having feelings for you" she blurted out.

"Feelings?" Lilly asked, a little confused by the suddenness of Miley's confession.

"Yeah, feelings" Miley said and her heart dropped at the blank look on Lilly's face so she started to ramble, "I mean, it's like when I woke up from that dream and you told me you didn't like Jackson, I felt so free and so happy but then I remembered that you didn't like me that way and it hurt me, more than I thought it would and I knew I was pulling away from you but I couldn't help it because I had to protect myself from ..."

"Miley!" Lilly interrupted, "Just ... stop!" She stared at Miley for a few seconds until she finally smiled at her, "You're so cute when you ramble though" she took a few steps towards Miley and stood right in front of her before turning her head slightly to look around at the fireworks. "It's so beautiful" she whispered but Miley heard all the words because of how close they were.

"You're more beautiful" Miley sighed and felt herself leaning into Lilly. Lilly smiled as she heard this and brought her hand up to rest on Miley's cheek.

"I love you" she said, smiling widely.

"I love you too" Miley whispered back before she claimed her lips just as another burst of fireworks went off behind them. The kiss turned passionately quickly, each young woman eagerly giving and taking the feelings they had from each other before Miley broke the kiss and leaned her forehead on Lilly's. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, a little short of breath.

"Miley ... just kiss me" she smiled, causing Miley to smile widely back and she eagerly complied.

The End.

A.N. Ok so with all the fireworks going off in my area tonight I had to write this and I'm going straight to writing chapter 10 right now :D Please please please review :D thanks Nicki xoxo


End file.
